hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 May 2016
01:04 My parents are making me get off way too early, like always 01:04 01:04 01:04 Bye Keranique 01:04 01:04 fake 01:05 Keranique 01:05 Sadly fake 01:05 uh oh.. that's an issue.... 01:05 Can't believe it's fake... 01:05 we don't seem to have Maria's exact image 01:05 Would have bee cool if he actually did come though 01:05 It would have been awesome 01:05 *been 01:05 @Steve, i cant believe it's not butter 01:05 He said he would return when Bonnie or Agatha formed, which will hopefully be soon 01:06 They should form by the end of the month, hopefully 01:06 Hopefully 01:42 Hopefully. 01:42 Also, Steve, Hypothetical Isabel formed on your Birthday XD 01:42 I don't think I'll see Bumblebee until tomorrow morning though 01:42 01:43 Unfortunately, Ryne, it's only a weakling 01:43 But still a storm none the less 01:43 Hey Odile 01:44 Hey Odile 01:44 Hi Odile 01:44 Time to revive Baron 01:45 01:45 Hello 01:46 Steve and Ryne in chat...this event would have been absolutely unthinkable for me 4 months ago 01:46 Hey, things change. 01:46 Back then, you saw Nkech more than anyone. 01:46 ^ 01:46 The "^" is for Ryne 01:47 Yep, they do. 01:47 I never went on chat at first, that is until October 25, when I joined for the first time, and I have been hooked ever since 01:47 Wb Sassmaster 01:47 Thanks 01:47 Np 01:47 I think I might be hooked onto chat from now on 01:47 Yay! 01:47 01:47 lawl 01:47 Chat is much more active these days than it used to be 01:47 01:48 Wb Hype 01:48 Wb Hype. 01:49 Hey Nj 01:49 01:49 i used to be adamant about coming onto chat up until earlier this year, and im glad i come to chat at least once a day. 01:49 now 01:49 hi 01:50 hi 01:50 thanks 01:50 Np 01:50 Alright, the season is DONE! 01:50 01:50 Let me see it! 01:50 Cool! 01:50 Hey Orlando 01:50 my maps for the island of orlando first is average high mount.craig is always the coldest 01:51 The season's quite interesting. Philippe though... o_o 01:51 yay, odile is back 01:51 lol @Steve 01:51 01:51 01:51 average low map 01:52 What do you think Sass? 01:52 copyright of me and f13 01:52 01:52 lol 01:52 so does anyone like them 01:52 @Nj, tis okay 01:52 @Ryne It's AWESOME! Thank you! 01:53 Test. 01:53 I agree, it's a fantastic season! 01:53 It's great 01:53 And you have Sass to thank for picking out the exact storms 01:54 1/10 how good so i could make them better for possible use in f13 01:54 Now, Ryne, because you are so awesome, I feel you deserve your own gift season. Tell me the criteria for it and I will get to work on it! 01:54 Keranique will be happy 01:55 2017, Atlantic, Female/Male/Female naming, 19 Depressions, 17 Storms, 10 hurricanes, 4 major 01:55 Current winds: 85 mph, forecast: 90 mph - 105 mph - 115 mph - 130 mph - 145 mph 01:55 Lol at where the storm takes place 01:55 Lake Okeechobee storms 01:55 Cool @Ryne 01:55 I will finish it on Sunday 01:55 It's a live season. I form storms from time to time 01:55 Gamelan island hurricane season runs from May 6th to December 31st 01:55 Although the CMC takes Chloe up to 200 mph 01:56 200 mph. Patricia 2.0 01:56 01:56 What a powerful beast Chloe is! 01:57 Meanwhile the ECMWF peaks it at 110. 01:57 Yep @Steve 01:57 Official forecast goes to 145, which is like an average between the models. 01:58 hmm.. 01:59 01:59 Yep 01:59 01:59 - watching a movie 01:59 This is why I like hypothetical storms 01:59 02:00 Ok @Sassmaster 02:00 Bye 02:00 nvm 02:00 Bye Sass 02:00 Bye Steve 02:00 Nice meeting you! 02:01 Well, Steve, I had a season called the "2015-16 Arctic Cyclone Season." Not sure if you have read it, but it was a Christmas-themed season based off the concept of your 2013-14 North Pole hurricane season. The cyclones all had Christmas-themed names. I originally used hypothetical made-up storms and had fun with it, that is until Nkech had me change to real storms 02:01 So, we started using real polar cyclones, which just made the season hard to keep up with. 02:02 I saw that season before. 02:02 I will do it again for 2016-17, but, this time the storms will be hypothetical 02:02 Ok 02:02 So, now that we have the time, you wanna checkout my Hypothetical Hurricane Book Video? 02:02 I guess so 02:03 Link? 02:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zr5PwRxrsDk 02:03 It wasn't quite finished yet but i wanted to show it off anyways, it has a total of 200 storms 02:04 So hyperactive o_o 02:04 02:04 and i first started it in Decembber 2011 02:04 December 02:04 The most I've ever had in a finished season was 2005-like activity. I have quite a few unfinished seasons that were supposed to have 30+ storms 02:04 (Slight Typo) 02:04 It would have been ironic if it was December 2010. 02:04 So that's how long you worked on it? :O 02:04 DecembBRRR 2010 was frigid. 02:04 I have 3 other books 02:05 Insane amount of time! 02:05 i have a total of 1,000 printed storms 02:05 Woah... :O 02:05 o_o 2016 05 07